Warmth of Your Touch
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: "It didn't matter at all that their "honeymoon" was merely a weekend in a hotel near the sea, nor that they'd both be separated in just a few days so that he could travel to China and so she could officially start her work for the Ministry, because for now they were together and that was all that mattered."


**This started out as Valentine's Day smut but then became Tina riding Newt because why not?**

 **Okay, so this fic is set after "Wedding Night" and its missing scene "My Husband, My Wife" – if you haven't read these or you've forgotten them, then this fic is basically set on the morning after Newt and Tina's wedding night. That's kind of all you need to know.**

 **Title from "Turning Page" by Sleeping at Last.**

 **In case it's not obvious, SMUT. NSFW.**

* * *

When Newt woke up it was to bright sunshine filtering through the window of the room and the feel of a warm body pressed to his side; Tina was still asleep beside him, breathing softly, and he couldn't help but grin to himself as he watched her.

 _Merlin…I can't believe we're married now._

As he gently brushed a hand down the curve of her back, feeling her soft skin, Newt couldn't help but feel rather content and blissful; it didn't matter at all that their "honeymoon" was merely a weekend in a hotel near the sea, nor that they'd both be separated in just a few days so that he could travel to China and so she could officially start her work for the Ministry, because for now they were together and that was all that mattered. It may have been rather trite to think, he knew, but he couldn't help himself – in times like these, he was just thankful they were both alive and well.

Tina shifted beside him, still asleep, and he marveled at the sight of her; she had been rather self-conscious the night before, worried that she wouldn't be _attractive_ enough or satisfactory in bed, and it baffled him because she was perhaps the most stunning creature he had laid eyes on. It wasn't a terribly obvious beauty like her sister had, but a subtler one – and he honestly thought it to be far more attractive. As for being _satisfactory_ in bed…well, they'd both seemed rather _satisfied_ afterwards, and again just a few hours later when they'd recovered enough for another romp between the sheets.

Her lips were kiss-bruised from where he had pressed his mouth to hers so passionately the night before, red and swollen, a great contrast to her pale skin; ignoring the stir his groin gave in interest, Newt simply admired the way she looked in that moment, trying to commit the image to memory. _This_ was how he always wanted to remember her, _his_ Tina – not Tina-the-Auror, not Tina-Queenie's-Sister… _his_ Tina was compassionate and had a warm smile that made his spirits lift, a fierce determination, a sparkle in her eyes when she was truly happy. He lifted his hand to softly brush her lips with the pad of his thumb, almost absent-mindedly, and _watched_.

It wasn't long before Tina was stirring beside him, eyes still closed as she pressed closer to his body; he could tell she was awake, however, when he heard her mumble, "Good morning to you too."

Newt found himself grinning like a madman, hand retreating to stroke back the hair from her face. "Morning, love. I didn't mean to wake you up, but…I couldn't help myself."

She smiled against chest, a laugh bubbling out of her. "I see. I rather like being woken up like this, to be honest – I could get used to it."

His heart swelled at her sentiment. "Yes, so could I…it's just as well, really, seeing as we're married now."

"That's true." Tina raised her head, stretching out underneath the sheets languidly as she beamed at him. "That seems strange, doesn't it? We're _married_ now – we actually got _married_."

"Well, I _was_ there," Newt found himself chuckling. "No, I know what you mean, dear…and I don't think I'd have it any other way."

There was a comfortable silence as she started to trace the freckles on his chest, as if connecting them with a line drawn by her finger, and he continued to admire her as his own hand drifted over the curve of her body.

"This was far better than I imagined," Tina murmured, almost to herself.

"My…chest?"

She rolled her eyes fondly at him. "I suppose that too, yes; I meant _last night_ actually. I…well…" Her cheeks pinkened just a bit. "I was kind of nervous, to be honest; I'd heard stories and rumours and…and I wasn't sure if you'd think I was…too inexperienced or…"

"You were _perfect_ ," Newt assured her, resting his hand on the base of her spine. "Absolutely perfect…you know, I…I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am right now, Tina, here with you."

"Yes," Tina agreed, and her voice was laced with emotion as she gazed at him. "I'm _so_ happy too, Newt – so unbelievably _happy_."

To his surprise, she pressed her mouth to his in a searing kiss; after a moment, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and started to move his lips against hers. They were both panting when they separated for air, and the room suddenly felt rather _warm_.

She gave a quiet breathless laugh, and suddenly she was on top of him, straddling him, as she leaned down. "I take it this is alright?"

"Oh, it's more than alright," He agreed eagerly, hands slowly caressing her bare back.

Her thumb rested on his cheek as she cupped his face, their noses gently brushing. "My husband…it feels unreal to say it."

"Tina…"

She kissed him again, and he responded eagerly; he could feel himself growing hard underneath her, chest starting to heave. When her teeth pulled on his bottom lip, nipping lightly, he groaned against her mouth and clutched her hips tightly.

" _Merlin…_ "

Tina pulled away, tracing her lips over his cheek; she took his hand in hers and guided it to her bare chest, whining wantonly. " _Touch_ me, Newt, _please_."

Newt complied enthusiastically, cupping her breasts and fondling them; she moaned at the feel of his hands on her, arching and twisting above him for more. He watched in awe, absolutely enamoured by the sight of her in pleasure because of him – he'd imagined it many times, what she might look like in the throes of pleasure, but the real thing was _so much_ better.

"You're so beautiful, Tina," He found himself mumbling, heart racing in his chest; his fingers moved to her nipples, tweaking and twisting gently at first. She cried out, falling forwards and panting heavily as he continued to tease her – it only spurred him on more. " _Yes_ …yes, you're so beautiful like this...I could touch you all day, make you feel good…"

Tina exhaled heavily, wide-eyed and messy-haired – a most delectable image. "Newt...let me…" Her hand was suddenly on his cock, stroking somewhat unsurely, and he bucked at her touch; he twitched and throbbed in her hand, and she bit her lip. "Would it be too much to ask…if we did it like _this_?"

It took a moment for his brain to comprehend what she was asking, his thoughts fogged by the lust invading his mind – but then it _clicked_ and he let out a shaky breath. "Oh _yes_ …yes, absolutely…"

She continued to stroke him, making sure he was ready; Newt closed his eyes, tilting his head back against the pillow of the bed and hoping that he didn't embarrass himself by cumming too early. Her hand was so soft and the friction was _too_ wonderful to describe – it surely wouldn't take very much more to drive him over the edge.

"I…I don't know if I can hold on much longer…"

" _Yes_."

Tina slowed down the speed of her hand, straightening up and shifting so that she could get into position; she guided the tip of his erection to her entrance before pausing, her eyes meeting his. He nodded, silently pleading for her to continue, and with that she slowly started to sink down onto his length.

" _Mercy Lewis…_ " She hissed lowly.

Newt gripped her waist in his hands to help guide her until she was fully sheathed, keening at how wet and tight she was around him. " _Tina_ …fuck."

She laughed softly, leaning forwards as she stretched to accommodate him inside of her – it had only been a few hours since their last session, but it was still so new and exciting. "I…I don't know how to move…how should I…?"

He swallowed, his brain struggling to form any coherent thought. "Maybe just…rock a little bit?"

Tina nodded, looking somewhat uncertain, and hesitantly placed her hands on his chest for leverage as she experimentally thrusted her hips against him; she exhaled heavily at the feeling, squeezing her eyes shut. "It…it feels _so_ good…"

"Yes… _yes_ …" Newt agreed hoarsely, pitching his head back against the pillows; the sight of her _riding_ him, so wild and uninhibited was almost _too much_ to bear. His hands slipped around her body to cup her rear, squeezing and palming at the flesh as he started to help her move. "You're so tight…so beautiful and…and perfect…I am so lucky…"

She seemed to gain confidence from his words, starting to move her hips faster with a drawn-out groan; her breasts started to sway and bounce before him, and before he could stop himself he had pushed himself into somewhat of a sitting position and captured a nipple in his mouth. Tina cried out above him, falling forwards and threading her hands in his hair. " _Newt…Newt…yes…oh…yes…_ "

He bit and sucked on the hardened nub, swirling his tongue as his own hips bucked involuntarily underneath her; she whimpered, her nails raking across his scalp.

" _Yes_ , Newt, _yes…_ don't stop _…_ feels _so good_ …"

Newt pulled away from her suddenly, panting heavily. "Hang on, love…let me…if I lean against the headboard…"

It was somewhat of a struggle to readjust themselves without separating, but eventually he had managed to scoot back on the bed enough to rest his back on the wood of the headboard. Tina rested her hands on his shoulders, feeling the muscles as she pushed her body against him. "Can I…?"

"Please do…Here," Newt gripped her hips and gave a shallow thrust up into her; she moaned, loud and clear, clutching at him. "Move with me, Tina…I want to see you cum for me…"

She nodded, using his shoulders to push herself up before dropping back down again; it took a few moments for her to find a decent rhythm again, and he helped her by lifting and pulling her hips in time with his own. He tilted his head up, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss that was hard enough to bruise – he wasn't going to last much longer, if the tightening in his balls was anything to go by.

"I love you," Newt found himself mumbling when they broke away, and his eyes shined as he took her in.

"I love you too," Tina agreed breathlessly, and she slowed down her movements so that she was grinding against him again; one hand trailed from his shoulder to his face, cupping his cheek as she pressed her forehead against his. "Love you so much, Newt."

His chest was heaving as he moved his hands from her hips up her torso, feeling the lean curve of her back under his palms. "Mine…" His fingers danced across her skin as he brought his hands around her ribcage and to her breasts. "You're _mine_ …my wife."

Tina laced their hands together, leaning back just a tad so that his erection rubbed inside of her at an angle. "Your wife," She agreed with a bright smile, lifting herself up. "Always _yours_."

"Bloody hell…I need you to…I need to…"

"I know…I know…"

Her pace was unrelenting now, desperate, as she tried to push herself to the edge; her husband squeezed her hands, watching with a mixture of adoration and arousal as she bounced on top of him eagerly. It was all too much; her face twisting in ecstasy, her breasts swaying, the slap of skin-on-skin, her warmth surrounding him…

"So _nearly_ ," He whispered, never taking his eyes off of her for a moment. "Cum for me, Tina…cum for me…"

Her muscles started to clench around him rhythmically, and she seemed to shudder above him as her climax washed over her. " _YES_ …oh, _Newt!_ Newt!" Still clasping his hands, Tina fell forwards over him again, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she continued to cry out his name in a litany.

Newt _growled_ , closing his eyes; she was so _hot_ and _tight_ and he could _feel_ her pulsing around his cock, slick and yielding as she milked him. With just a few more thrusts he was there as well, bucking his hips up into her and stilling as he came while buried deep inside of her. " _Tina_ …oh _fuck_ , Tina…Tina…"

Tina whimpered at the feel of him twitching inside of her, of the hot spurt of his release, and slowly unlinked their hands so that she could cup his face; they were both panting heavily, and the kiss they shared was rather gentle. He held her against his body as he recovered, well aware that they were both sweaty and sticky from their activities – he couldn't bring himself to move just yet, though, not while they were in such a perfect moment.

After a few minutes of soft kisses, Tina lifted her hips so that he could slip out of her; she bit her lip at the loss, suddenly feeling somewhat _empty_ , before settling against his chest again. He placed one hand on her back, holding her close, the other reaching to tuck a section of messy hair behind her ear.

"You're so _divine_ ," Newt muttered, the corners of his lips twitching up just a tad. "I am so lucky."

Tina smiled at this, pink-cheeked, her fingers tracing a delicate pattern on his skin. "I keep saying it, I know, but it's the truth…I love you, Newt, I really do."

"Yes," He agreed lovingly. "I love you too, Tina – and I cannot wait for us to spend the rest of our lives together."

* * *

 **I hope this was okay…I've been struggling to write recently, but there IS loads of stuff still coming, I promise! It's just I've got uni and work and a lot going on so…yeah.**


End file.
